Reunion In Willow Creek
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Anastasia Elizabeth McGill is going with her mom to Willow Creek, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. Business Trip In Willow Creek Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Saddle Club, Saddle Club is a copyright of Bonnie Bryant, I also don't own Baby Sitters Club, Baby Sitters Club is a copyright of Ann M. Martin.**

** Business Trip In Willow Creek Part 1**

** Previously on the Saddle Club and the Baby Sitters Club:**

** Rafael cleared his throat and began to sing to try to bring Lisa back.**

** Rafael: **_**Fire in your eyes**_**;**

_**Says it**_**'**_**s time to fly**_**;**

_**Time for me**_**;**

_**To say good bye**_**;**

_**Loosen the ties**_**;**

_**Though it**_**'**_**s sad I know**_**;**

_**If you love something**_**;**

_**Let it go**_**;**

_**Dignified**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re a gypsy soul**_**;**

_**With a spirit that needs to roam**_**;**

_**Full of pride**_**;**

_**As you walk into the world you call home**_**;**

_**Be free**_**;**

_**Climb over mountains**_**;**

_**And run through the trees**_**;**

_**Feeling the breeze**_**;**

_**Be free**_**;**

_**Jump over rivers**_**;**

_**And sprint down the plains**_**;**

_**Without any reins**_**;**

_**Just go**_**;**

** '**_**Cause I know**_**;**

_**That you need to be wild**_**;**

_**And free**_**;**

_**And maybe someday you**_**'**_**ll come back**_**;**

_**Silent and strong**_**;**

_**Brave and bold**_**;**

_**But you**_**'**_**ve got a heart**_**;**

_**Heart of gold**_**;**

_**Be free**_**;**

_**Climb over mountains**_**;**

_**And run through the trees**_**;**

_**Feeling the breeze**_**;**

_**Be free**_**;**

_**Jump over rivers**_**;**

_**And sprint down the plains**_**;**

_**Without any reins**_**;**

_**Just go**_**;**

** '**_**Cause I know**_**;**

_**That you need to be wild**_**;**

_**And free**_**;**

_**And maybe someday you**_**'**_**ll come back**_**;**

_**To me**_**;**

_**And maybe someday you**_**'**_**ll come back**_**;**

_**To me**_**;**

_**And maybe someday you**_**'**_**ll come back**_**...**

** Lisa didn't even open her brown eyes.**

** "She's not stirring." Stacey said worriedly.**

** "Rafael," Carole urged. "try it again!"**

** Rafael: **_**Fire in your eyes**_**;**

_**Says it**_**'**_**s time to fly**_**;**

_**Time for me**_**;**

_**To say good bye**_**;**

_**Loosen the ties**_**;**

_**Though it**_**'**_**s sad I know**_**;**

_**If you love something**_**;**

_**Let it go**_**;**

_**Dignified**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re a gypsy soul**_**;**

_**With a spirit that needs to roam**_**;**

_**Full of pride**_**;**

_**As you walk into the world you call home**_**;**

_**Be free**_**;**

_**Climb over mountains**_**;**

_**And run through the trees**_**;**

_**Feeling the breeze**_**;**

_**Be free**_**;**

_**Jump over rivers**_**;**

_**And sprint down the plains**_**;**

_**Without any reins**_**;**

_**Just go**_**;**

** '**_**Cause I know**_**;**

_**That you need to be wild**_**;**

_**And free**_**;**

_**And maybe someday you**_**'**_**ll come back**_**;**

_**Silent and strong**_**;**

_**Brave and bold**_**;**

_**But you**_**'**_**ve got a heart**_**;**

_**Heart of gold**_**;**

_**Be free**_**;**

_**Climb over mountains**_**;**

_**And run through the trees**_**;**

_**Feeling the breeze**_**;**

_**Be free**_**;**

_**Jump over rivers**_**;**

_**And sprint down the plains**_**;**

_**Without any reins**_**;**

_**Just go**_**;**

** '**_**Cause I know**_**;**

_**That you need to be wild**_**;**

_**And free**_**;**

_**And maybe someday you**_**'**_**ll come back**_**;**

_**To me**_**;**

_**And maybe someday you**_**'**_**ll come back**_**;**

_**To me**_**;**

_**And maybe someday you**_**'**_**ll come back**_**...**

** Now, Lisa opened her eyes, "Thank you for bringing me back, Rafael." she said.**

** "You're welcome, Lisa," Rafael said. "you are my gypsy soul."**

** Now on the Saddle Club and the Baby Sitters Club:**

** It had been almost two months since Lisa and Melanie Atwood had returned to Willow Creek Virginia and Peter Atwood had to go back to the university he attended in London England.**

** In Stoneybrook Connecticut, Anastasia Elizabeth McGill was getting ready for her school day at Stoneybrook Middle School.**

** When she heard a knock on her bedroom door.**

** "Come in!" Stacey called.**

** Stacey's mother entered her daughter's bedroom.**

** "Are you all packed? Remember, you're going on my business trip to Willow Creek this weekend." Missis McGill reminded her daughter.**

** "I remember," Stacey said. "Oh! I just can't wait to see Lisa again!"**

** "Uh... Lisa?" Missis McGill asked Stacey.**

** "Elizabeth Atwood, my pen pal," Stacey told her mother. "everyone calls her Lisa."**

** "Oh! I see now! the horseback rider who ended up rescued from a coma by a gypsy boy, right?" Missis McGill asked Stacey.**

** "That's right." Stacey said.**

** That same day at the Atwood family's house in Willow Creek, Lisa was also getting ready for her own school day at Willow Creek Junior High.**

** Lisa looked at the picture of her longtime boyfriend, Rafael, which was standing in a frame on her dresser.**

** "I have to go to school now, Rafael, but I hope to one day see you again." Lisa said.**

** Lisa then went to her vanity to brush her hair.**

** "Lisa, are you ready to go yet?" Melanie asked, she was getting itchy with impatience.**

** "I'll be there as soon as I can, Melanie," Lisa called. "I just need to finish brushing my hair."**

** "Well, hurry, the bus will be here any minute," Melanie said. "and we still need to eat breakfast!"**

** After eating a hearty breakfast, Lisa and Melanie caught the school bus.**

** Melanie was sitting next to Jess Cooper.**

** "So, Melanie," Jes inquired. "is it true that Lisa ended up in a coma when you two were in Stoneybrook?"**


	2. Business Trip In Willow Creek Part 2

** Business Trip In Willow Creek Part 2**

** "Yes it is, and Rafael, Lisa's Roma boyfriend had to ride in and save her." Melanie answered Jess.**

** "That is so romantic," Jess commented. "although... how come I have never met Rafael before... let alone seen him?"**

** "He mainly hangs out with Lisa and the rest of the Saddle Club when he's not at his home in Sweet Water." Melanie answered Jess.**

** "I see." Jess said.**

** At Stoneybrook Middle School that very same day, Stacey tapped Kristin Amanda Thomas who everyone called Kristy on the shoulder.**

** "What is it, Stacey?" Kristy asked.**

** "Baby Sitters Club meeting this afternoon at Claud's," Stacey said. "I'll tell you all there."**

** "Okay." Kristy agreed.**

** After school that day, the seven members of the Baby Sitters Club met at the home of Claudia Lynn Kishi.**

** "So, Stacey," Claudia asked, opening a package of Chips Ahoy cookies. "what is it that you want to tell us?"**

** "One of you will have to sit for Charlotte this weekend." Stacey said.**

** "What?" Kristy, Claudia, Mary Ann, Dawn, Mallory, and Jessi asked Stacey in shocked unison.**

** "But why, Stacey?" Mary Ann asked.**

** "Yeah, you even know how to cut Charlotte's peanut butter and banana sandwiches the way she likes them cut," Kristy said to Stacey. "neither of us can cut them that way."**

** "I'm not going to be here," Stacey explained. "because I'm going to Willow Creek with my mom who's going on a business trip."**

** "Oh, I see now." Claudia said, handing a pack of crackers off to Stacey.**

** "Thank you for the crackers." Stacey said.**

** "You're most welcome, Stacey." Claudia said.**

** The next morning, Stacey was dressed and ready to go to Stoneybrook's airport.**

** "Are you ready to go, Stacey?" Missis McGill asked.**

** "Yes, I am." Stacey answered.**

** At the airport, Stacey and her mom decided to grab a bite to eat, Stacey decided to get some wheat toast while her mom got a glazed doughnut and a cup of black coffee.**

** "Mom," Stacey asked. "are you sure you should be eating something sweet for breakfast?"**

** Missis McGill looked at her daughter, "What do you mean?" she asked Stacey.**

** "Are you sure that you want diabetes by the time you turn fifty?" Stacey asked her mom.**


	3. Business Trip In Willow Creek Part 3

** Business Trip In Willow Creek Part 3**

** "What are you talking about, Stacey," Missis McGill asked. "nobody on my side of the family has type two diabetes!"**

** "Maybe not on **_**your side**_**, but there are several members on **_**Dad**_**'**_**s side**_** of the family who are type two diabetic," Stacey told her mother. "so I've learned to **_**never**_** discount any kind of health risk on either side of the family."**

** "I see, well, it's a good thing that you are looking out for me." Missis McGill said to Stacey.**

** "That is why I'm here." Stacey said to her mother.**

** Before too long, it was time to board the airplane.**

** Back in Willow Creek that same day, Lisa had a ton of studying to do while Melanie and Jess were being driven by Eleanor to their Saturday riding lesson.**

** "If I don't get another A on my next report card," Lisa said in a panic. "then Mom will try to send me off to Wentworth Academy again!"**

** Lisa had a classmate, Rachel Cassidy over studying with her for an upcoming calculous exam.**

** "Relax, Lisa," Rachel said. "I know of a way you can get another A on your report card easily."**

** "What's that, Rachel?" Lisa asked.**

** "We steal the answers of course!" Rachel told Lisa.**

** "We **_**can**_**'**_**t**_**! That's **_**cheating**_**!" Lisa exclaimed.**

** "Oh, it'll be fun," Rachel said. "live a little, Lisa!"**

** "I don't picture **_**cheating**_** at **_**anything**_** fun!" Lisa told Rachel.**

** Rachel saw Lisa leaving the Atwood family's living room.**

** "Where are you going?" Rachel asked Lisa.**

** "To my bedroom," Lisa said to Rachel. "fot a **_**private conversation **_**with my two **_**best friends**_**!"**

** "Fine then!" Rachael said.**

** Back on the plane, a flight attendant entered the coach cabin.**

** "May I offer you a drink?" the flight attendant asked.**

** "I'll have a black coffee." Missis McGill ordered.**

** "Just water for me." Stacey said.**

** A few hours later, Melanie, Jess, and Eleanor came home to find Lisa putting her math textbook away.**

** "You finished studying already?" Eleanor asked Lisa.**

** "Yes I am, I'll ace my calculous test for certain!" Lisa answered Eleanor.**

** "Well," Eleanor said to Lisa. "I have some good news for you."**

** "Good news? What is it?" Lisa asked her mother.**

** "Jess isn't the only one who'll be staying with us." Eleanor said to Lisa.**

** "What do you mean?" Lisa asked Eleanor.**

** "Your pen pal, Anastasia McGill will be staying with us while her mother will be staying in a hotel for her business trip." Eleanor told Lisa.**

** "Yes!" Lisa exclaimed, she was excited.**


	4. Spending Time With Stacey

** Spending Time With Stacey**

** Lisa raced to her bedroom to start cleaning it for Stacey's arrival.**

** The next morning after breakfast, the Atwood family and Jess drove to the Willow Creek airport.**

** Stacey and her mom got off the plane.**

** "Lisa! Melanie," Stacey called out. "it's great to see you again!"**

** "It's great to see you too, Stacey!" Melanie and Lisa exclaimed in unison.**

** Jess walked up to Stacey.**

** "And who is this?" Stacey asked of Jess.**

** "I'm Jess Cooper," Jess introduced. "nice to meet you, Stacey."**

** "The pleasure is all mine." Stacey said to Jess.**

** While riding back to the Atwood residence, Stacey turned to Lisa who was sitting in the back seat.**

** "So, Lisa," Stacey asked. "aside from Pine Hollow, where else do you and your friends like to hang out?"**

** "We hang out at JB's, but don't worry, the coffee shop sells and serves more than just sweets." Lisa answered Stacey.**

** "Are you allergic to sweets, Stacey?" Jess asked.**

** "Stacey can't have sweets because she's diabetic." Lisa explained to Jess.**

** "Oh, I see now." Jess said to Lisa.**

** They reached the Atwood residence, and Stacey took her bags to Lisa's bedroom.**

** Lisa came into her bedroom to find Stacey putting her pajamas on the guest bed that was across from Lisa's own bed.**

** "You should be a **_**much better **_**house guest than Veronica." Lisa commented to Stacey.**

** "Uh... Veronica?" Stacey asked Lisa.**

** "Veronica DiAngelo, she is the **_**snobbiest**_** girl at Pine Hollow." Lisa told Stacey.**

** "I see." Stacey said to Lisa.**

** "It would be best if you avoided her if you ever come to Pine Hollow." Lisa advised Stacey.**

** "I'll try to remember that." Stacey said to Lisa.**

** "Speaking of Pine Hollow," Lisa asked. "would you like to take riding lessons while you're here?"**

** "That sounds like fun," Stacey said to Lisa. "I would love to learn how to ride a horse while I'm here! It will give me something to do while my mom is at her meetings!"**

** "Excellent! I'll try to pull some strings with Max!" Lisa exclaimed.**

** "Thanks, Lisa." Stacey said.**

** "Anytime, Stacey." Lisa said.**

** Eleanor came into Lisa's bedroom doorway.**

** "Girls, wash up for dinner," Eleanor said. "we're having the DiAngelos over and they'll be here any minute."**

** Eleanor then left to check on her pork roast in the kitchen.**

** "Oh no! Veronica and her mom and dad are coming over here for dinner! I totally forgot about that!" Lisa groaned irritably.**

** "Don't worry, Lisa," Stacey said. "I'm sure it'll turn out to be just fine."**

** Lisa just glanced at Stacey, "You don't know Veronica the way I know her." she said.**

** "Maybe not, but I'll give her a chance." Stacey told Lisa.**

** "Whatever you say, Stacey." Lisa sighed.**

** The doorbell rang and Lisa's heart sank.**

** "That must be the DiAngelos!" Lisa could hear her mom saying.**


	5. An Unpleasant Dinner

** An Unpleasant Dinner**

** Stacey and Lisa raced down to the living room where the DiAngelo family was waiting.**

** "Hi, I'm Veronica DiAngelo, who are you?" Veronica asked Stacey.**

** "Anastasia Elizabeth McGill," Stacey introduced. "Stacey to my friends."**

** "I like Anastasia better." Veronica said to Stacey.**

** "See, I told you, she's a total suck up." Lisa whispered to Stacey.**

** Eleanor heard Lisa, "I beg your pardon, young lady?" she asked sternly.**

** "Nothing." Lisa said to her mother.**

** "Good," Eleanor said to Lisa. "now, it's time for supper."**

** At the dinner table, everyone ate everything on their plates.**

** "Who wants dessert," Melanie asked. "I baked a moist chocolate cake!"**

** "Not this time, Melanie!" Lisa warned.**

** "Why not? I'd like some chocolate cake if Melanie made it." Veronica said.**

** "Because Stacey's here," Lisa reminded Melanie. "she's diabetic, she cannot have sweets!"**

** "Oh yeah, that's right." Melanie said to Lisa.**

** "Oh boo hoo for whittle Stacey Wacey," Veronica said to Lisa and Melanie. "more cake for us then!"**

** Stacey got up from the table, she was hurt by Veronica's words.**

** "Veronica!" Melanie scolded.**

** Eleanor saw Lisa standing up from the table.**

** "Where are you going, young lady?" Eleanor asked Lisa firmly.**

** "I am going to make sure Stacey is okay, it's mean to taunt a diabetic with sweets!" Lisa answered her mother.**

** "That's my girl," Eleanor said to Lisa. "I'll see that you get a raise in your allowance for this."**

** "Thanks, Mom!" Lisa exclaimed.**

** "Anytime, Lisa." Eleanor said.**

** When Lisa made it to her bedroom, she heard Stacey talking to Mallory on Lisa's land line telephone.**

** "Mal, I'd like to come home," Stacey said. "I miss Stoneybrook."**

** "But why, Stacey," Mallory asked. "aren't you having a good time with Lisa?"**

** "Yes I am," Stacey told Mallory. "but this girl, Veronica, I think she has it out for me."**

** "Uh... Veronica?" Mallory asked on her end.**

** Stacey just sighed.**

** "Veronica DiAngelo," Stacey answered Mallory. "she is the **_**snobbiest**_** girl in Willow Creek, **_**nevermind**_** Pine Hollow."**

** "I see." Mallory said to Stacey.**

** "It would be best if you avoided her if you ever come to Willow Creek." Stacey advised Mallory.**

** "I'll try to remember that." Mallory said to Stacey.**

** "I feel much better now, Mal," Stacey said. "thanks for the chat."**

** "Anytime, Stacey," Mallory said. "and, thank you for calling me."**


	6. Stacey Joins The Saddle Club

** Stacey Joins The Saddle Club **

** Lisa saw Stacey hang up the telephone.**

** "Letting off a little steam?" Lisa asked Stacey.**

** "Yes," Stacey answered Lisa. "how did you know?"**

** "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just wanted to see if you were all right." Lisa said to Stacey.**

** "I'm okay now, Lisa," Stacey said. "you're a good friend."**

** "Mind if I make a request?" Lisa asked Stacey.**

** "What is it?" Stacey asked.**

** "Would you mind giving me some private time," Lisa requested. "I need to talk to Max about you riding if it's okay with your mother that is."**

** "Before you call Max," Stacey requested. "may I call my mom first?"**

** "No problem." Lisa said, exiting her bedroom.**

** Over at the hotel, the telephone rang.**

** "Hello?" Missis McGill asked.**

** "Hi, Mom," Stacey asked. "would it be okay if I signed up for horseback riding lessons with Lisa, Stevie, and Carole at Pine Hollow?"**

** "I don't see why not," Missis McGill said to Stacey. "did Max say that it was okay?"**

** "Lisa said that she would ask Max over the telephone just as soon as I get off of here." Stacey told her mother.**

** "I see, well, don't let me keep you," Missis McGill told Stacey. "have fun tomorrow."**

** "I will, Mom," Stacey said. "good bye."**

** Once Stacey was off Lisa's telephone, Lisa came back to use her telephone.**

** Over at Max and Deborah's house, the telephone in the kitchen rang.**

** Max went to the telephone to answer it.**

** "Hello?" Max asked.**

** "Hi, Max, it's Lisa," Lisa said on her end of the line. "could you fit Stacey into your lesson schedule? She already told me that her mom said it was okay because riding lessons would give Stacey something fun to do while her mom is at her business meetings."**

** "It would be fun to teach your pen pal how to ride!" Max agreed on his end, he was excited.**

** "So, you'll include her?" Lisa asked Max.**

** "Yes." Max said.**

** "Awesome! See you aftter school tomorrow, Max!" Lisa exclaimed.**

** The next day after school let out, Stacey met Lisa, Stevie, Carole, Veronica, Melanie, Jess, and Desi at Pine Hollow Stables.**

** "Since you're a beginner, Stacey," Max said. "I'm assigning you to Push-button Patch."**

** "Sounds good to me." Stacey told Max.**

** "Lisa told us all about what happened last night, Stacey." Stevie said gently.**

** "Well," Stacey agreed. "Veronica pretty much hates me now."**

** "Then, Stacey," Carole said. "welcome to the Saddle Club!"**


	7. Stacey's First Riding Lesson

** Stacey's First Riding Lesson**

** "I would like to see you trot around the arena please, Stacey." Max said.**

** "Okay, Max," Stacey said. "are you ready, Patch?"**

** Patch understood and began walking.**

** "Good going, Stacey!" Lisa called out.**

** Stacey brought Patch to a trot.**

** "Wow! That new girl is amazing," a boy exclaimed. "who is she?"**

** The boy who spoke was Murray Richards.**

** "That is Stacey McGill," Lisa answered Murray. "my pen pal from Stoneybrook."**

** "Good job, Stacey," Max said. "now, bring Patch to a canter."**

** Instead of bringing Patch to a canter, Stacey brought him to a walk, then stopped him because she had a question for Max on her mind.**

** "Do you really think I'm ready to canter, Max?" Stacey asked.**

** "Do you really think I'm ready to canter, Max?" Veronica mocked Stacey.**

** Max turned to Veronica, "That's enough!" he scolded sharply.**

** "Do you really think I'm ready to canter, Max?" Stacey asked again.**

** "I believe that you are ready," Max confirmed to Stacey. "just have a little faith in Patch."**

** "Okay." Stacey said.**

** Stacey brought Patch to a walk, then she brought him to a trot.**

** Finally, Stacey brought Patch to a canter.**

** "Excellent, Stacey! Now, bring him to a stop." Max said.**

** Stacey brought Patch to a walk, then stopped him.**

** "That was amazing, Stacey!" Stevie exclaimed.**

** "You are a natural!" Carole added.**

** "Thanks, Stevie, thanks, Carole." Stacey said.**

** Stacey dismounted Patch.**

** "You're welcome, Stacey." Stevie and Carole said in unison.**

** Over in the lounge, Stacey, Stevie, Lisa, and Carole were reading magazines.**

** "Hey, Stace," Lisa asked. "what's that?"**

** "It's the latest trend in New York," Stacey answered Lisa. "all of my old friends in New York have one."**

** Carole, Stevie, and Lisa looked at the picture that Stacey was showing them.**

** "What **_**is**_** that?" Stevie asked Stacey, pointing to the picture in the magazine.**


	8. The Dress Lisa Had To Have

** The Dress Lisa Had To Have**

** "It's a dress, Stevie." Stacey answered.**

** The dress that Stacey showed to Stevie, Carole, and Lisa was made with red velvet and had a red sash that tied in a big bow in the front of it.**

** "Dresses? Yuck! You wouldn't see me dead in one! Give me a pair of blue jeans any day of the week!" Stevie exclaimed.**

** Lisa looked at the dress with longing.**

** "I love that dress!" Lisa sighed.**

** Stacey, Carole, and Stevie looked at Lisa.**

** "And **_**where**_** would **_**you**_** wear a dress like **_**that**_** to anyway, Lisa?" someone sneered.**

** Stacey, Carole, Stevie, and Lisa turned to see Veronica standing in the doorway.**

** "Well, my brother does have his college graduation coming up, Veronica." Lisa said.**

** "And, I could always ask my dad to order the dress for you, Lisa." Stacey added.**

** "Will you? Really?" Lisa asked Stacey.**

** "Of course I will." Stacey replied to Lisa.**

** At dinner that night, Stacey had gone out for dinner with her mom, so it was Melanie, Jess, Eleanor, and Lisa at the Atwood residence for dinner.**

** So, Lisa decided to tell Eleanor what Stacey had done for her that day.**

** "Mom, Stacey is going to ask her father to order a dress for me," Lisa said. "so I'll have something nice to wear to Peter's graduation."**

** Lisa showed her mother the dress in the magazine.**

** "I'm glad Stacey is such a good friend to you, Lisa." Eleanor said.**

** "Me too, Mom." Lisa agreed.**


	9. Discussing Peter's Graduation

** Discussing Peter's Graduation**

** At a local restaurant in Willow Creek, Stacey and her mother were talking about Peter Atwood's graduation.**

** "Mom, Lisa's older brother, Peter is graduating from college soon," Stacey said. "do you think I could attend the graduation ceremony?" **

** "Where and when is this graduation ceremony held?" Missis McGill asked Stacey.**

** "Let me ask Lisa during our riding lesson tomorrow." Stacey told her mother. "and then, I'll get back to you."**

** "Okay, Stacey." Missis McGill agreed.**

** The next afternoon at Pine Hollow, Stacey caught Lisa, Stevie, and Carole in the stable.**

** Stevie, Carole, and Lisa were tacking up their horses for their lesson.**

** Stacey started tacking up Patch.**

** "Lisa, when is your brother's college graduation?" Stacey asked.**

** "This coming Friday," Lisa answered Stacey. "why do you ask?"**

** "Well," Stacey said to Lisa. "I would like to ask my mom if I could attend the graduation ceremony as well."**

** "Oh, I see." Lisa said to Stacey.**

** Jackson O'Neil, the new head stable hand who everyone called Jack came into the stable.**

** "Hey, you four," Jack said. "it is time for the lesson, Missis Reg is waiting on you out in the arena."**

** "Thanks, Jack." Lisa said.**

** Stevie, Carole, Stacey, and Lisa all grabbed their tacked up horses and left for their riding lesson.**

** Out in the arena, Elizabeth Regnery was waiting when the Saddle Club arrived.**

** "Nice of you to join us," Elizabeth said. "Lisa, you're riding after Veronica."**


	10. A Difficult Riding Lesson

** A Difficult Riding Lesson**

** Veronica was in the middle of her dressage routine as everyone around her cheered her on.**

** When she was finished, Veronica dismounted Garnet.**

** "Splendid job, Veronica! Absolutely splendid!" Elizabeth exclaimed.**

** "As if there was any doubt." Veronica said to Elizabeth.**

** "Cocky as ever I see, Veronica?" Stevie asked under her breath.**

** "Okay, Lisa," Elizabeth said. "you and Lady Louise are up."**

** "I would be quite honored, Missis Reg." Lisa said, beginning her turn.**

** "Lady Louise? What happened to Prancer?" Stacey asked.**

** "Carole and I vowed to Lisa that we wouldn't speak of it again, it would break poor Lisa's heart." Stevie told Stacey.**

** "I see." Stacey said to Stevie.**

** "Hey, Lisa! I thought you would haven given up riding," Veronica shouted. "after all, Prancer was put down two days ago!"**

** Lisa lost all of her concentration at the mention of Prancer's name as Lady Louise threw Lisa off.**

** "Veronica!" Carole scolded.**

** Stacey, Desi, Stevie, Simon, Phil, Murray, and Carole all ran to Lisa's location.**

** "Lisa? Are you okay? Say something!" Elizabeth exclaimed.**

** Lisa recovered quite quickly, "It is a good thing I was wearing my helmet." she groaned.**

** "Yes it is." Elizabeth sighed with relief.**

** All Veronica could do was laugh in Lisa's face.**


	11. News Of Peter's Graduation

** News Of Peter's Graduation**

** "Poor Lisa," Veronica laughed. "you should really learn how to hold on next time."**

** "Veronica! That will be enough of that," Elizabeth scolded. "now, if all of you will excuse me, I am going to take Lisa to the lounge so she can take a break."**

** Elizabeth began to take Lisa to the lounge, when she was stopped by Stacey.**

** "Wait, Missis Reg!" Stacey called.**

** Elizabeth turned to Stacey, "What is it?" she asked.**

** "Mind if I take this case," Stacey said. "I would like to talk to Lisa anyway."**

** "You would like to talk to me, Stacey? What about?" Lisa asked.**

** "I don't see why you cannot, Stacey." Elizabeth said.**

** Once in the lounge, Lisa looked Stacey in the eye.**

** "What is this about, Stacey?" Lisa asked.**

** "About your brother's graduation," Stacey answered Lisa. "I won't be in attendance even though you invited me."**

** "What? Why?" Lisa asked Stacey.**

** Stacey grabbed some cucumber slices.**

** "Mom and I will be going back home to Stoneybrook that day." Stacey answered Lisa.**

** "Oh, I get it now." Lisa said.**

** Lisa also grabbed some cucumber slices to snack on.**


	12. Stacey Returns To Stoneybrook

** Stacey Returns To Stoneybrook**

** A few days later just before leaving for Peter's graduation, Jess, Eleanor, Melanie, and Lisa were seeing the McGill family off at the airport.**

** "We're giving this to you, we figured that since you're going back to Stoneybrook, we figured we would give you a little bit of Pine Hollow to share with your six best friends in the Baby Sitters Club." Lisa explained to Stacey.**

** "It's a care package," Melanie added. "go ahead and open the box."**

** Stacey opened the box to find a Pine Hollow tee shirt for Kristy, some of Melanie's famous fudgy walnut brownies for Claudia, a lock of Patch's mane for Stacey herself, a JB's menu for Mary Ann, a quilt handmade by Elizabeth for Dawn, a horse magazine subscription for Mallory, and one of Lisa's hair ribbons for Jessi.**

** "Thanks, you guys," Stacey said to Lisa and Melanie. "my friends and I will treasure these always."**

** Stacey and her mother then went into the airport to catch their flight back to Stoneybrook.**


End file.
